


Pull the Thread, See What Happens

by doctornemesis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Branding, Clothing Kink, Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Time, Gentle Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Oral Sex, Scarification, Sexual Content, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornemesis/pseuds/doctornemesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wouldn’t miss the strand of thread, content in his knowledge that, no matter where they found themselves, no matter the distance between them, there would always be a symbolic link connecting them. A thread traversing through time and space that would keep them on the same wavelength.<br/>---</p><p>After a dangerous mission, Poe makes it back in rough shape, leaving Finn to deal with something he had little to no experience with: His emotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull the Thread, See What Happens

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) Happy New Year's everyone! What a better way to kick it off than some Finn/Poe romance?
> 
> 2.) The culture I've placed with Poe is in likeness to the Mayans who inhabited Guatemala, which is where I took aspects from in this story.
> 
> 3.)Fill for the prompt 'Thread'
> 
> 4.) Any and all mistakes are mine!
> 
> 5.) Enjoy!

Finn stood outside the Resistance headquarters, eyes turned upward towards the sky. The air was clean, trees clustered around him gifting oxygen to all those who settled on the planet of D’Qar. Finn, up to this point in his life, had never taken in fresh air. 

 

Everything in his life had been regulated. 

 

Unfortunately, he was too anxious to pay much attention to his hard earned freedom, his breathing irregular, heart pounding as Resistance fighters began to descend from the sky after a dangerous campaign. Finn had been present in the command center when a distress call came through the comm. Poe was in trouble. 

 

The X-wing fighter Black One had taken too much damage. Poe had flown too low on a reconnaissance mission, and had been clipped by enemy fire. No one knew if he would make it back. 

 

Commander of the Red and Blue squadrons, he had ordered his people back to the base without him. Out of respect, they followed his orders, but when they began to land and exit their ships, their faces were forlorn with a mixture of anger. No one wanted to think that they had left their Commander behind to die. 

 

A series of emotions befell Finn then, he had already lost Poe once and, by some miracle, they had been reunited again. The sun loomed bright and hot over his back, but Finn refused to remove the jacket he wore. Poe’s jacket. 

 

“He chose the path of his mother, but his resolve is that of his father. A dangerous combination...a rash combination tinted by the utmost bravery,” came a soothing voice, yet it commanded Finn’s attention right away. 

 

“General Organa,” he greeted, standing upright.

 

“He’ll come home.” 

 

Finn frowned, wanting to believe her. Wanting to believe that he would be blessed a second time with another farfetched miracle. “I hope so,” he replied, turning his attention back towards the clear sky. 

 

When Kun and Arana touched down; however, Finn despaired. The two would not have abandoned Poe, no matter his orders. Their ties dated back before the Resistance, when the three of them swore an oath as Republic officers. 

 

They didn’t make eye contact as they approached, but stood beside Finn, silently watching as well. General Organa placed a hand on Finn’s shoulder, time creeping slowly away with no sign of Poe. It appeared clear that hope began to dwindle amongst them, and one by one they began to depart until only Finn remained. 

 

“You’re the best pilot I know, Poe. You’ve got this. You’ve _always_ got this,” he whispered to himself.

 

Finn pulled at the sleeves of his jacket, a loose thread dangling from his left sleeve. Poe kept telling him to cut it; he even offered to do it himself, but Finn refused. The thread meant something to him, something he couldn’t quite pin down. 

 

The thought trailed off as a stuttering noise startled him alert. A black T-70 X-wing fighter was making a crash landing, descending too fast as it hurtled down into a sea of large trees before skidding to a halt on the blacktop. Finn jumped up and down, heart rising and crashing simultaneously. 

 

“Poe!” he cried, drawing attention from everyone as he ran as quickly to him as possible. His heart racing. 

 

Finn knew something was wrong when Poe didn’t eject. Three of the four wing mounted laser canons were damaged. The under slung blaster cannon was obliterated, and the windshield was cracked. 

 

The seal popped open, and Finn beheld Poe for the first time in weeks. There was a gash across his right eyebrow, blood running down the side of his face. He was panting heavily, obviously concussed. 

 

Finn realized then what Poe had risked his life for; a small child cradled in his arms, holding him tightly as she whimpered. Her hair was black as a moonless, starless night, long curls crowning a ruddy complected face. The amber liquid gold of her eyes were not human, Finn noted as they studied him intently. Poe’s eyes opened, and a grim smile crossed his dry and cracked lips.

 

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” he said, groaning in pain.

 

"Don't try to talk," he said, reaching out for him.

 

Medical personnel hurried past him, pulling both Poe and the unidentified child from the wreckage. Finn followed Poe as he was carried away on a stretcher, and when he reached out his shaking hand, Finn automatically took it. General Organa took the child into her arms, pacifying her with soft touches and words as she rocked her back and forth on a strong hip.

 

Finn was curious, but said nothing as they hurried back to the base. The medical officer ran scans against Poe’s wishes, poking and prodding to see if he was injured more seriously than previously stated. Satisfied, she began to suture the gash across his brow with needle and thread. The process intrigued Finn, the process of pulling tissue together in order to heal it. 

 

A body was like tattered clothing pieced back together by talented hands. 

 

“Funny how you’ve got the same scar across your brow as your mother now,” General Organa said as she approached, clothed in a flowing sheer white dress as she held the hand of the child Poe had brought back with him. “It’s even on the same side as her.”

 

Poe gave a short laugh, dark eyes twinkling. “I always thought that scar was badass. Dad used to say that’s what attracted him to her. That, and she beat him up once,” he said, wincing as the doctor placed the last stitch, cutting the thread clean.

 

Leia turned her attention towards Finn who sat atop a metal counter, refusing to part from Poe’s side, even in such cramped confines. “Finn, I would like to introduce you to Sonata, she is a Melodie from the planet Yavin 8,” she said, pushing the girl forward as she struggled to make eye contact. She was dressed in a simple silver dress, but she was adorned in turquoise jewelry and accessories that made her features radiate, sandals laced up to her calves.   

Finn, unsure what to do, waved at the child. “Hello, I’m Finn,” he said, introducing himself in the best way he knew how. 

 

The girl said nothing. 

 

“I promised you I’d make atole for you,” Poe said, winking at the girl. “As soon as I’m done here, I’m going to hop right on that. No one can make it like me.”

 

General Organa smiled. “He’s the best around,” she said. “No one comes close.”

 

The little girl smiled then, twirling herself around as she still held onto Leia’s hand. The dimples in her cheeks were deep as wells, and utterly adorable Finn decided. “I’d like that,” she said, and her voice poured over the room like honey rain drops, lyrical and mesmerizing. 

 

“Come now, I’ll show you around until Mr. Dameron is all finished.”

 

Sonata nodded her head, waving goodbye before following General Organa out the door as it slid open. Finn looked after her, curious about her and where she came from and why she was here of all places. Poe looked at him with a deep stare, drawing his attention back to the situation at hand.

 

“She’s one of the last of her race. Her mother, Sannah, was a Jedi Knight.”

 

“What are they? She looks human, but her eyes...”

 

“Humanoid in appearance,” the doctor cut in as she tried to work with as little distraction as possible. “The Melodie are a water-based people. At the age of twenty, her legs will transform into an elongated tail where she will dwell in water for the majority of her life.”

 

“She’s a mermaid,” Finn said with a laugh, amazed.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said, sitting up, wincing as he did so.

 

“Did you sustain injury to your upper body?” the doctor question, inspecting Poe up close in an invasion of personal space.

 

“Just some bruising,” he said, brushing her off.

 

“Remove your shirt, please.”

 

“Oh, come on.”

 

“Remove your shirt, Commander, or else I’ll postpone further activity on your part.”

 

Poe sighed. “Fine,” he said. “But it’s a waste of time.”

 

He sat up, removing the white shirt he wore under his jumpsuit. Finn was taken aback as Poe’s chest and abdomen were exposed, revealing a series of scars. _Scarification_. Finn had heard about it, but he had never seen it up close. Intricate scars painted a portrait of two identical figures across his tanned chest and stomach. Straight lines adorned his shoulders and collarbone, rings looping around the side of his ribs and hips. 

 

Finn, enthralled with the sight, stared openly at him. Poe, noticing Finn’s gawking, turned towards him as he was cleared with minor bruising to his upper chest and shoulder. He jumped to his feet, shirt in hand as he slowly put it back on, eyes locked with Finn’s the entire time. 

 

“Let’s go get something to eat,” he said, ignoring the instructions the doctor read off to him. “I’m _starving_.”

 

Finn followed him silently, the image of his marked, taught body invading his thoughts. He felt hot and flushed, and completely confused. Finn knew he loved Poe, that was simple enough, but now he found himself _lusting_ after him. 

 

“I’m in the mood for tostadas, how about you?” he asked, drawing Finn from his irresponsibly reckless thoughts. 

 

“Never had them before,” he admitted, flushed in embarrassment. There were a lot of things he didn’t know about. Poe was generally gracious in showing him new experiences, never taunting him about being in the dark about certain things. 

 

“No?” he said, stopping in his tracks. He turned around so that they faced each other. “Prepare for the best thing you’ve ever had in your mouth...to date.”

 

Finn fought back a snort, startled by the blatant sexual undertone. “Y-Yeah?”

 

Poe smiled then, almost predatory in nature as excitement filled the depths of his eyes. “Yeah,” he said, slinging an arm around Finn’s shoulder as they continued down the hall. 

 

Finn gulped, desperately wanting to change the subject. “The girl, what’s her deal? What happened out there? I was really scared, man.” 

 

Poe grew grim then, and Finn wished he could take it back. “Her mother was a friend of my family. She died, but before that happened, she was able to send out one last message. I took it personally. The Melodies are preyed upon by different groups in the region. She hid her until I could find her...and I held her as we had to step over the body of her mother who had died protecting her.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Poe looked at him, a sad smile touching his lips. “Don’t be. The mission was a success. We saved the girl, and none of my crew was lost. A better day than most,” he said. 

 

Finn pulled at his sleeves again, the closeness of their bodies causing him to fidget. Poe pulled his hand up, studying the loose strand of thread that hung there. “When are you going to take care of this?” he asked, shaking Finn’s hand as he laughed. “You’ve gotta have style, man! You’re never going to attract someone with a thread hanging loose from your sleeve.”

 

Finn snatched his hand back, defensive of the lingering rusted orange fiber. “I’m not trying to attract _anyone_ ,” he said.

 

“That so?” Poe said, a smug grin lining his face as he raised his wounded brow.

 

Finn didn’t answer. 

 

Tostadas were a gift from a maize god long ago that had somehow survived from galaxy to galaxy, and Finn was in love with them. The taste of avocados and onions exploded on his tongue in a combination he had never had before. The sensation was overwhelming; there had never been anything like it in the First Order. 

 

“Man, they really deprived you guys, huh?” Poe said, taking a large bite out of his food, and though his words appeared lighthearted, his eyes took on a darkness as a silent anger settled over him.

 

Finn looked down at his hands, shrugging as he thought about the past, and though he thought about it less and less, memories still floated to the surface from time to time. Finn had to admit how much he had lacked over the years. The hardest part was the emotional deprivation. Finn had begun to experience emotions he didn’t fully understand and, worse of all, didn’t know how to process or express. Being around Poe helped as much as it hindered, for most of his misunderstood feelings revolved around him and wanting him, and _needing_ him in ways he couldn’t say.

 

“Yeah,” he answered with a laugh even though it pained him. “They weren’t too big on anything that wasn’t gruel and colorless.”

 

Time passed, and after they had finished their meal, they left the commissary. Poe carried an intriguing beverage in a mug that smelled sweet and yet earth-based. Finn wanted to inquire about it, but didn’t want to admit to being ignorant for a second time so soon. 

 

“We’re celebrating tonight, you know?” Poe said, breaking the silence that had settled over them. 

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Poe said as they took a detour from their usual path, walking down a long passageway until they came to the very last door. “And I expect you to be there.”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

“It’s a celebration for _me_ ,” he said as the door slid open. “And I expect you to be there. No excuses this time. No one’s going to bite you...unless you ask nicely.” 

 

Finn felt a shiver run down his spine, and he couldn’t explain why, but he felt highly uncomfortable as General Organa and Sonata came into view; sitting on the floor as they played a game Finn was unfamiliar with, made possible with BB-8’s help. The girl stopped as they entered, large eyes positively glowing as they settled on the treat Poe had brought for her. Poe gave it to her, taking a seat beside her. Finn felt unsure as to what he should do. 

 

“Finn, you’ve been with us for sometime now. You know you don’t have to wait for permission on your downtime. Sit. Join us,” General Organa said, eyes appealing to him. 

 

“Of course.” 

 

Finn sat, and for sometime watched the three of them interact and play. Finally, Sonata turned towards him, raising her mug. “Would you like some?” she inquired, and her voice was so sweet and enticing that he found he could not refuse her.

 

“That would be great,” he said, reaching out his hand to receive her kind gesture. “Thank you.”

 

She merely smiled as he placed the mug to his lips, taking a small, exploratory sip. It was warm and delicious, the taste of sugar and vanilla, cinnamon and chocolate bursting across his tongue. For some reason it tasted like home, though he knew that to be impossible. 

 

“That...that is delicious.”

 

Poe smiled. “I love the look on your face when you experience something you like for the first time,” he said, unaware that General Organa studied him keenly.

 

Finn flushed at his words, excusing himself back to his quarters to prepare for the celebration that would take place that evening . He could feel Poe’s eyes on his back as he departed, and he found it hard to breathe or to think properly. The shower he took was lukewarm, just the way he liked it. Too cold and it hurt his bones; too hot and it made it hard for him to breathe. Besides, Finn wasn’t a particular fan of heat.

 

As much as he tried to avoid his naked reflection in the mirror, it couldn’t be helped at times. Captivated by the brand placed over his heart he sighed out of frustration and weariness that often plagued him when he thought back to his time in the First Order. Finn had been reborn, but he had had to walk through brimstone and hellfire in order to do so.

 

It ate at him. 

 

The brand was a permanent reminder of his enslavement, and though he was now physically free, his mind often felt impinged and caged still. The thought of Poe’s decorative scars intrigued him still, and the idea that the physical modifications to his body had been made out of his own free will spoke volumes to him, but it was as though those words were in a language he did not understand and could not translate. Finn touched the raised flesh, the symbol of the First Order marking him as their property. 

 

“You don’t _own_ me anymore,” he whispered, eyes locked on eyes as they fixated on his own reflection. “I’m my _own_ man now.”

 

The night disembarked from there and Finn picked out clothes from his limited selection with a carefulness he didn’t normally exude for fashion. For some reason, he wanted to look good. A correlation, he believed, between looking good and feeling good about one’s self. Though, if Finn were to be honest, there was a particular person he wanted to look presentable for, and that was Poe. 

 

In the end he settled on an all black ensemble with the exception of his jacket. The shirt he wore clung to his form in an attractive manner, as did the jeans that caressed his lower half, accentuating the fact that he had a butt that was more than pleasing to the eye. That, he knew.

 

With a heavy intake of breath he left the safety of his room, traveling outside as bright and plentiful stars greeted him with their giving light. Torches lit a path to the far end of the base where it met the boundary of tall, strong, old and wise trees. Tables with white lace cloth lined the area; a canopy decorated with colorful lights that took away from the darkness of the night crowning them. The rich smell of food filled his nostrils, so many scents connecting with his senses as he grew closer to the people who had, over time, become his comrades and friends. The remnants of the Resistance came together to celebrate the best damn pilot any of them had ever known.

 

Finn looked around for Poe, but did not find him; little did he know that Poe had indeed spotted him first. Pulled aside, he was handed a sweet smelling and even sweeter tasting drink that left him unusually warm inside. His whole body felt flushed, and it was explained to him then about the process of fermented fruit and the effect it had on humans and other mammals.

 

Finn declined a second drink, content to work on and finish his first ever. He felt good. He felt _beyond_ good. 

 

He felt _brave_.

 

A dangerous mix.

 

Then he spotted Poe across the way, enticingly dark eyes set on his as they beckoned for him to come closer; to save him from idle conversation and idol worshiping. Finn became blind to all else around him, captivated by the white long sleeved shirt and black slacks Poe wore; so unnecessarily tight, drawing attention to the outlines of his body and Finn was reminded of his bare and scarred upper torso and another wave of heat washed over him then, different somehow. The two were mere inches apart when Finn’s feet came to an ungraceful stop in front of him.

 

“Enjoying your first adult beverage?” he asked as he took another gulp of his own drink.

 

“Very much so,” he answered, feeling confident in all he said and felt. 

 

“Good,” Poe replied, eyes hot and heavy as they bore into him with an intensity Finn couldn’t describe. “I’m glad.”

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Finn inquired, setting his empty glass on the table beside Poe, his arm brushing past the side of his hip as he did so. The motion caused Finn to bite his lip in nervousness.

 

Poe laughed, deep in response. “I am now,” he answered as Finn withdrew his arm, Poe catching ahold of it. 

 

“C’mon, man!” he exclaimed, examining his sleeve. “You’ve got to take care of that thing...you know what? Come with me. I’m going to finally take care of that for you, and I’m not taking no for an answer this time. I should just rip it out.”

 

“Don’t!” Finn protested as Poe pulled him along. 

 

“I want to rip it, but I’ve got scissors somewhere around here…,” he said as they entered his living quarters. 

 

Finn stood in the corner, studying a series of ceramic vases briefly before Poe found what he had sought. “There we go! Now, come here,” he said, grabbing Finn by the wrist as he drew him closer to the edge of his bed, forcing him down. 

 

Finn lost his balance, falling limply onto his back. “You don’t-”

 

“I _do_ ,” Poe interrupted, raising Finn's left hand. “It’s not going to kill you to get rid of this thing.”

 

“It’s just...it’s just, if you cut it...I lose that part of that jacket, and it’s your jacket,” he explained, a rambling mess as he avoided eye contact, the power of that wonderful drink wearing off. “So, if I cut it I’m really losing a part of you who gave me that jacket, and I don’t want to lose a part of you.”

 

Finn was caught off guard when the scissors were tossed aside, and Poe’s lips were crushing his in a bruising, searing kiss. Finn’s body went on autopilot, reacting instantly to Poe’s ministrations as he kissed back. Hands were everywhere all at once as Poe straddled his hips, hands roaming under Finn’s shirt.   

 

“Take off the jacket,” he said as he sat up, and Finn thought he would die from the lack of contact.

 

Finn did as he was told, heart pounding rapidly in his chest as Poe watched him, studying him with heady eyes. As soon as the jacket was discarded Poe was on him, kissing him with so much passion and emotion that it was nearly overwhelming, his hands working at the hem of Finn’s black tee shirt. Finn didn’t think that was a good idea.

 

“Wait,” he said, sitting up. Poe backed off immediately, respecting Finn’s boundaries.

 

“You okay? Want me to stop?” he asked, licking his lips as lust still coursed heavily through his veins like a drug.

 

“N-No. It’s just. Well, you see. I should just show you,” he said, slowly removing his shirt as he kept his left hand over his heart. “This is...this what they do to us.”

 

Finn revealed the brand across his chest, the permanent symbol that would always remind him of where he originally came from; who he originally _was_. Poe stared for a long time, studying the burned flesh. Finn felt uneasy, moving to place his hand back over the mark, but Poe stopped him.

 

Cradling Finn’s cheek in his hand, he kissed him gently, tenderness pervading passion and lust as he pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry they did that to you. A good thing we blasted them to hell, right?”

 

Finn laughed lowly. “Yeah,” he answered as Poe kissed him again.

 

“I wanna make you feel good,” Poe said, his voice heavy again as his kisses grew more insatiable. “I wanna make you forget everything about that, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Finn breathed, fully hard and aching to be touched. “I just...I have no experience with this. I-”

 

“I’m gonna take care of you,” Poe interrupted, hands on Finn’s belt. “I’m going to show you what it’s like to feel so good you won’t be able to handle it.”

 

Finn couldn’t get enough of his addictive kisses, hips shimming as Poe worked to get his pants off, leaving him in only his boxer briefs. “It’s not fair that you’re fully dressed,” he argued, body unbearably hot, and erection unbearably hard. He found it difficult to think, mind swimming. 

 

“I guess you’re right,” Poe whispered, nipping Finn’s ear before he sat up and off the bed. “Let me remedy that.”

 

He removed his shirt tantalizingly slow, arms and chest and abdomen strong and cut like stone. Finn’s eyes were locked once again on the scars placed across his upper body. Poe noticed right away.

 

“It’s a ritual in my family, passed down from my mother’s side. When I came of age, my grandfather, who was an elder of a tribe spanning centuries across both history and galaxies, asked me if I wanted to partake in this right of passage. I said yes,” he said as he worked to take off his belt. 

 

“What does it represent?” Finn asked, curious and dying to touch.

 

“It represents two twins who avenged the murder of their father by defeating the gods who had slayed him. In doing so they became the sun and the moon each of their respective planet,” he answered, stepping out of his pants as he did so. 

 

Finn could see how hard he was through the thin white fabric of his briefs, bulge prominent. He groaned, the desire to touch himself overtaking him as he slipped his hand under the band of his own briefs, crying out as Poe bit his bottom lip at the sight of him. “Touch yourself,” he said, focus solely on him. “Touch yourself for _me_.”

 

Finn’s breathing sped up as he did so, the urge to touch himself having appeared often, but he had never indulged in the desire to do so until then. The tender flesh of his own cock felt frighteningly good. Poe let out a low growl; reaching for Finn’s hand as he pulled it away, ripping Finn’s underwear down and off him in a series of aggressive tugs.

 

Finn could say nothing before Poe’s mouth descended upon his length, licking the head all the way down, mouth around his balls as he groaned and moaned, cursing lowly under his breath about how perfect Finn and his cock were. Finn gasped and fisted the sheets as Poe took him fully into his mouth, teasing him no more. He cried out loudly as Poe’s head began to bob up and down, mouth warm and hot in such a way he had never experienced before, a jolt rushing down his spine as he fought the urge to thrust upward into Poe’s beautiful mouth.

 

“Oh. Oh, _Poe_ ,” he gasped. “That...that. Oh, it feels so good. Please, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop.”

 

Poe did stop, not wanting Finn to come so soon. “Finn, I wanna make you feel so good. I want to give you everything. You want me to continue? You want to go further than this right here?” he questioned hovering over Finn as he locked eyes with him. 

 

Finn could only nod, body strung tight with a good kind of heat and need. Poe grinned, kissing him sloppily before sliding off the bed. Finn mourned the loss of contact, but grew curious as Poe retrieved a bottle of some sort of oil. 

 

“I’m going to make you feel good, okay? I’m gonna make you feel like you’ve never felt before,” he said as he opened the cap, pouring an even amount across his fingers before setting it aside. “You trust me?”

 

Finn couldn’t believe he even had to ask. “Yes,” he said with a vehement nod of his head. “ _Yes_.”

 

Finn took a deep breath as Poe’s fingers rubbed the sensitive skin around his entrance. His legs spread apart, Poe invading the space between them. Finn cried out lowly, back arching as Poe slid a single finger deep within him. Thrusting the digit slowly as he kissed Finn’s inner thighs, eyes locked onto his as he added a second finger, scissoring them apart. Finn gasped, erection pressed firmly against his stomach as his hips began to grind against the plundering fingers of their own accord.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” he gasped as Poe added a third finger, spreading him wide as he thrusted them relentlessly in and out of Finn’s body. “It’s so _good_ now. It feels so good. Please.”

 

Finn wanted more. Needed more, and _needed_ Poe to give him more. Satisfied, Poe pulled his fingers out from within his body, and Finn had never felt so empty before in his life. Finn whined his frustration as Poe pulled away. However, he was soon seduced as he watched the other slip his briefs down muscular, hairy thighs to the floor, exposing his own erection dripping precome from the tip of the most beautiful (albeit _only_ ) cock Finn had ever seen before.

 

Two thoughts came into Finn’s head then. The first being that he wanted to trace his hands over the ceremonial scars that adorned Poe’s body; the second being that he wanted to find out what he tasted like, giving Poe the same pleasure he had given him with nothing but his mouth. Finn watched as Poe studied his body, his hand on his cock as he stroked himself in slow motions.

 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Poe said, a catch in his throat as he did so. 

 

Finn felt flushed and excited at his words. “Let me taste you,” he said. “Like you did me.”

 

Poe seemed unsure, eyes shifting slightly at his words. “This is about you. We can save that for another time,” he said, trailing a hand up Finn’s thigh.         

 

“If this is about me, then let me do it...at least a little. You’ve made me feel so good...like that. I want to do the same.”

 

Poe took a sharp breath, eyes darkened as he conceded, crawling over Finn’s body until his cock stood mere inches from Finn’s face. “You want it?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Finn moaned, moistening his lips with his tongue in anticipation. 

 

Poe lost control at the sight of him, gripping the back of Finn’s head as he urged him on. Finn’s tongue eagerly licked at the essence that dripped in heavy drops against his chest. Poe moaned lowly, a near growl as Finn’s hands roamed up his thighs, gripping Poe’s ass before moving up to his hips, and then to his abdomen, studying the engravings carved into his flesh. Finn’s mouth took in as much of him as his virgin mouth could handle, Poe not being as long as he had feared, but the girth of his cock stretched Finn’s mouth wide, but that didn’t deter him. The positive reinforcement of Poe’s foul mouthed words and panting gave him the courage to keep going, head moving along as he tried to keep his teeth from skidding across the sensitive flesh.

 

Poe halted his motions, eyes sealed shut as he breathed heavily. “No more...gonna, gonna come too soon,” he said, kissing Finn with as much force as a category five hurricane. 

 

Poe trailed kisses down Finn’s body, paying special attention to the brand embedded in his skin. “They might have branded the flesh over your heart, but I’d like to think I’m the one who actually owns it,” he said, placing kisses down Finn’s abdomen, dipping his soft tongue into his bellybutton, making Finn squirm underneath him.

 

“Since I first laid eyes on you...that we weren’t in the process of almost dying,” he admitted, fear of rejection long gone.

 

Poe took Finn’s hand and placed it palm first against his left shoulder, fingers tracing over a pattern of a sun, crossing it over to his other shoulder, covering the pattern of a crescent moon. “I also like to think of you as the sun to my moon. The part of me that shines through the darkness.”

 

Finn, overwhelmed, brought Poe up for a passionate kiss full of licking and biting. “You’re absolutely the most corny and romantic person I’ve ever met, and I love you,” he said through small gasps as Poe sucked on the area between his neck and shoulder.

 

“I love you, too,” Poe heaved. “That’s why I’m going to give you everything. Fill you up.”

 

Finn felt his cock throb at his words, body grinding up against his. “Please,” he begged. 

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Poe teased, settling back in between Finn’s thighs. Once again he picked up the bottle of slick oil, but instead of gracing his fingers with it, he poured a decent amount into the palm of his hand, coating the length of his cock evenly. After he finished, he loomed over Finn, kissing him deeply as he bit and tugged at his bottom lip, begging permission to enter which Finn eagerly gave.

 

“Spread your legs a little further for me,” he whispered and Finn did so, aware of what was to come next, the anticipation of which strummed through his body in powerful intervals. 

 

“You want me?” Poe asked one last time, body still as he waited for Finn’s response.

 

Finn gave a low sound, something between a whimper and a growl as he placed his knees to rest on either side of Poe’s hips, bringing him closer. “ _Always_.”

 

Poe gave a short nod, placing chaste kisses to Finn’s mouth, neck and chest as he steadied himself, cock in hand as he positioned himself against Finn’s entrance. “Take a deep breath,” he instructed, words mumbling together as he pressed forward, breaching Finn’s body as he followed what Poe had advised. 

 

Finn gripped one of Poe’s outer thighs tightly as the other fisted his cock, bracing himself as pain and pleasure mingled together with Poe stretching him, filling him so fully, so perfectly that Finn felt deprived and empty when he retreated, only to slide back into him with a harder snap of his hips. Finn let out a shuddering breath he had been holding in as Poe stilled inside him, allowing him to adjust to the size and feel of him. “You need to remember to breathe evenly,” Poe said, placing hot, biting kisses along Finn’s jaw line.

 

Finn agreed, letting out a small whine, feeling full and drugged and wonderful. Wonderful in so many different ways, he noted, as Poe began a stern rhythm, rocking his hips in a way that made Finn work just to hold on. The last resistant part of his body gave way, allowing Poe to move in any way he so desired, but he appeared keen on having them as close humanly possible, refusing to turn or to move in a way that would block his view of Finn’s face. 

 

Finn began to explore on his own, grinding his hips downward when Poe thrust his hips upward, creating an unbearably sweet friction that threaded through them both, bringing them closer than either thought possible. Finn’s mouth gaped open as Poe re-positioned his legs up over his shoulders, joining their hips with no room in between them. Poe let out a series of muttered curse words, brows furrowed as he praised Finn for everything he was and was not. 

 

On one snap of his hips, Finn cried out, fingers digging into the sheets as he gasped and writhed on the bed, he had never felt the sensation in which had come over him. Poe, recognizing Finn’s mewl, held him still as he carried on with a burst of short thrusts, each designed to hit that spot inside Finn that would make him see a whole new array of colors and stars. “I’m not gonna let you go, Finn. You’re trying to run away from your first orgasm, but I can’t let that happen,” he said, picking up the pace as he held Finn’’s legs crossed over his shoulders, ass slightly raised.

 

“Oh, man. Oh, man,” Finn rambled, the pleasure and heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as Poe watched him with dark, lustful but overall, _loving_ eyes, and that’s what really undid Finn then.

 

It wasn’t the lust, or the physicality of what they did; it was the _knowledge_ that Poe would always be there to see him through it. To hold his hand and make a path for them if and when Finn ever asked. Finn came then for the first time, Poe’s name soaring on his lips. Poe gave a low grunt, body covering Finn’s like a blanket as they kissed and touched their way through his orgasm. Poe hadn’t failed his mission, even though that wasn’t what it was to him. In fact, being with Finn allowed him to focus on everything that wasn’t war, the very thing each individual was fighting for; the freedom to live their own lives without the threat of terror looming over them.

 

“Was that good for you?” he asked, their fingers interlocking together as Finn stroked Poe’s hair with his free hand.

 

“Do you really have to ask?” Finn inquired, body still coming down. 

 

“No, but I was hoping you’d inflate my ego a little.”

 

“If I inflated your ego anymore, we’d have to evacuate this entire moon.” Poe laughed, kissing Finn one last time before sliding up and off the bed, dragging Finn along with him. “Where are we going?”

 

“To shower.”

 

Finn liked the process of showering with Poe. A good portion of that time spent fooling around, spraying Poe in the face with the shower head as the other tried to wrestle it away from him. “You know, I’m going to cut that strand of thread from your cuff,” Poe said, working shampoo through his hair. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s going to drive me insane. Imagine, this incredibly hot, somewhat _innocent_ guy is a little dirtied up by wearing your jacket. _Your_ jacket. It’s a warning sign that if anyone were to touch said innocently hot guy that I would have to beat them up, and that would be a lot of work and…”

 

“You’re rambling,” Finn teased. 

 

“It’s a good looking jacket, you’re a good looking man, right? Right. You both need to treat each other good. He keeps you warm, you keep him in tact.”

 

Finn merely looked at him, confused as to why an article of clothing would have a gender, but said nothing about it. “Poe…” 

 

“Okay. Okay. How about we cut the strand together, but I keep that piece. I’ll have it on me always so that I have the part of me that owns and gave you that jacket that you don’t have. How’s that sound?”

 

Finn beamed, covered in suds. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

 

“Yeah?” Poe asked, cornering Finn as the water cascaded down over them. “Well, we won’t have to worry about that until tomorrow morning anyway.”

 

“Why… _Oh_ ,” Finn said with an embarrassed laugh. “I almost missed that one, but I didn’t.”

 

Poe didn’t know what else to do other than to kiss him again, reaching for a towel to dry the two off with. Finn wouldn’t miss the strand of thread, content in his knowledge that, no matter where they found themselves, no matter the distance between them, there would always be a symbolic link connecting them. A thread traversing through time and space that would keep them on the same wavelength.    

 

 

  
  
  



End file.
